The Diaries of Forks High School
by Robismine98
Summary: Mike Newton and Bella Swan together? This is the story of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

November 6th  
Dear Diary,

Today I met this guy named Mike Newton that was in my Biology class. He seemed very nice so I really hope to get to know him very well in the next couple weeks. He invited me over tomorrow so we can get to know each other better. It's not a date but I really wish it were. I was thinking about him for the rest of the day after Biology with his charming good looks and sense of humor. How could I like him after an hour and a half? That is truly weird to even think that I would like someone but hey a girl likes what a girl likes. He's single (Good thing (wink)). I asked my dad about him and he says he is a nice boy. I'm hoping that means my dad approves him since I don't want to make my dad mad. After all, I just moved here so maybe my dad would want me to take my time. Well that's all really, I'll tell you all the  
updates tomorrow. Bye!

Love,

Bella

November 6  
Dear Journal,

Today in school I met this babe in Biology class. Her name is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. Just the looks of her made me melt into butter. That's just icing on the cake. Yep, icing on a beautiful hot cake. Yummy! I need to ask her out! I'll get to know her for a couple of weeks then ask her out! Wait, whoa Michael Newton! I need to first get to know her longer than a couple of weeks. Yeah, get to know her. I get to be friends first. I'll get to know her for a couple of weeks and then ask her out. Her dad should approve because he thinks I'm a nice kid (well that's what most people think of me). I guess it helps to act nice around a police officer (It'll defiantly get you out of a ticket). I know she will say yes because how can you not resist my hotness? Seriously, half the girls melt when they see me. I am so  
glad Mrs. Cope let her sit beside me. I am the luckiest guy to sit next to probably the hottest girl in the world! I invited her over so we could get to know each other a lot better. Yeah, just to get to know her better. All I know about her is she's Chief Swan's daughter and she just moved from Phoenix, Arizona. I told my parents about it and they were very supportive. Good thing because I would hate to break my mother's heart but when it comes to girls. Like I say all the time, "a man wants what a man wants". Oh forgot to tell you I told everything to Tyler. (This would ** him off, yes!) Well I'll tell you more tomorrow. Bye!

~Mike

Earlier that day  
Bella P.O.V.

I walked into my biology class. This was my first period so of course everything seemed dead inside with exhausted students and a teacher that could barely be awake. "Where should I sit?" I asked Mrs. Cope.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. Well, at least I thought it was a smile. "You will be sitting by the boy in the red sweatshirt and jeans. His name is Mike Newton," she pointed at a boy sitting alone. I looked to my right to see him looking down, smiling straight at me. I thought that was so cute.

"You must be Isabella Swan? Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He introduced himself. He had the biggest smile on his face with his elbows resting on the table.

I took my seat, placing my backpack next to my feet. "Bella." I corrected him. He was actually good looking for my taste. "It's nice to meet you Mike."

"How do you like it here?" He asked me, looking friendly. He reminded me of a puppy dog I wished I had as my own.

"It's a little too rainy for my liking but I still like it," I answered. I hated rain or anything with wet but maybe that'll change if I stayed for five years.

"Good. How would you like to come over to my house tomorrow so we can get to know each other better?" He suggested, grinning with his eyebrows rose up. I still thought he was pretty cute so maybe a tiny gathering couldn't hurt.

"I would love to," I replied. I didn't lie when I said that. He seemed my type so I happily said yes. We both got up to leave to go to our next class. I could tell Biology was going to be my favorite class this whole year and that we would probably go out. (I would love that)

Earlier that day  
Mike P.O.V.

We were expecting a new girl to our class. Her name was Isabella Swan. I had not thought about it until she stepped into the classroom. My eyes widened when I saw her. I swear she looked like a Barbie doll. She was really hot like I needed to go to the emergency room hot.

"Where should I sit," I heard Bella asked Mrs. Cope. Oh look at that, my seat is available, I thought. I looked around the room to see if seats were taken and they were. Yes!

"You will be sitting by the boy in the red sweatshirt and jeans. His name was Mike Newton," Mrs. Cope told her. She looked to her right to see me smiling straight at her. I get to sit next to a goddess. Man Biology is a chick subject.

"You must be Isabella Swan? Hi, I'm Mike Newton." I introduced myself. Oh I can't stop looking at her. Man, she had the body, the breast, the legs, and maybe even the **.

She took her seat next to me. "Bella" she corrected me. Oh, yeah it was Bella. "It's nice to meet you Mike."

"How do you like it here?" I asked. Just play low key, Mike. It's just being courteous.

"It's a little too rainy for my liking but I still like it," she answered.

"Good. How would you like to come over to my house tomorrow so we can get to know each other better?" I suggested. Invite her to your house? I hit rock bottom.

"I would love to," She replied. I was happy and relived at the same time. We would get to know each other and maybe something might spark up. Maybe I hit heaven instead of rock bottom. All I have to do is hang out with her for a couple of weeks. Mike, you can do it, you're a big boy now. Then, I pull my move on her. But I need to be slick because no girl wants a man to just be dorky. I'm not a dork! This is going to be awesome! We both got up to leave for the next class. As I existed out of the room, I thought this is going to be my new favorite class.

Tyler P.O.V  
Parking lot

I heard Mike calling my name so I stopped walking. He easily got on my nerves but it was too late to keep walking. "Hey there is this new girl named Bella in my biology class. I invited her over to my house tomorrow to get to know her. I really like her. So here's the plan. I've hangout with her for a couple of weeks and then I'll ask her out. So if anybody says there going to ask her out, make up an excuse like she is snotty or a horrible kisser. I don't care as long as I get her to myself. Got it?" He explained.

"I got it dude," I answered. He needs to learn how to chill. I mean he doesn't need to get every girl in the entire world. I just want to punch him so he would get that he needs to leave me alone.

"Well I got to get home to tell my parents about her coming over. Bye. "He ran away from me towards his car.

"Bye," I muttered.

Ten minutes later  
Mike P.O.V.

"Hey mom, this girl Bella Swan is coming over tomorrow. It's Chief Swan's daughter." I told my mom in our kitchen as my mom was sitting on a  
chair at our kitchen table.

"That's ok, sounds good. Your father and I are going to the store right now so see you in a bit," She replied, walking towards the door. I was surprised my mom approved of Bella without meeting her. She normally is not very easy going about girls.

Same time at Bella's house  
Bella P.O.V.

"Hey dad I'm going over to Mike Newton's house tomorrow so I will not be able to make you dinner. You might want to go to the diner." I suggested to my dad.

"That's fine, he is such a nice boy." Dad answered.

"I'm going to go up to my room bye." I said. I couldn't wait till tomorrow I would have a great time. I know it.

**A/N I hoped you liked it! Click that green button you know you want to! ~!~!~ Beta'd by May Swann & Ivy O'Hara**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N the more you review the faster I update!!! Jacob will only be in this chapter. I had to make it a little exciting. And trust me what happens with  
Jake is exciting but short.**

Bella's P.O.V

I was rushing in my room because I realized that I didn't even look at the time. I guess I was so nervous about meeting Mike. I really hope I'm not late because I'm really looking forward to my "date" as I like to call it. I'm having a hard time deciding on what I should wear. I'm usually the  
worst person to have a good taste in clothes since I hate shopping so I think I'm going to wear my favorite outfit (A quarter sleeve dark blue shirt and a pair of cut of shorts) since it's not raining and cold today. (For once!)

I can't find my purse in all the clutter of my living room. Note to self: clean living room when you get back home. I'm just going to have to carry my  
wallet and phone, which I hate to do.

I jumped into my old Chevy and drove away to Mike Newton's house on the other side of town. It should only take me about ten or fifteen minutes to get to Mike's house. Sometimes I wish I had taken up Mom and Phil's offer of buying me a new car. The fastest my car can go is thirty-five miles per hour. The ride would only take me five minutes if I could drive the speed limit.

I wonder if when he invited me over, he was serious about just getting to know each other. I just hope that my plan works. **A/N sorry but by the way she has a similar plan as Mike's. **

My favorite song came on and broke my train of thoughts. Right as the words started I sang along.

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's  
going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's  
going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

(repeat)

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's  
going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she  
says I finally had enough..

(repeat)

I pulled into the driveway to see Mike sitting on the porch with two shimmering wine glasses in his pale hand. I knew I was going to have a great  
time by the looks on his expression. In many ways, I felt confidence. I just sat in my driver's seat of my truck and stared into his eyes as he stared  
back.

I broke the intense staring by pulling my metal car keys out of the ignition and got out the truck. I got out of the car, walking towards his way with a smile glued onto my face.

"Hey, what's up Mike," I started the conversation. I knew if I talked normally, he wouldn't assume that I was a little nervous. I had a feeling  
that I was going to fall any minute.

"Nothing much, just talking to you," he said as he handed me the wine glass that looked like it had Dr. Pepper in it.

"Thanks, what's up with Dr. Pepper in a wine glass?" I asked with an alluring smirk. It was cute that he wanted to be fancy.

He let out a soft chuckle that I enjoyed a little too much than usual. "So tell me a little something about you, Bella," he told me.

"Well there isn't much to know, honestly. I don't have any siblings. It's just my dad and I here in Fork's. My mom got remarried to my step dad  
Phil, who is a nice guy. I moved here because he plays Baseball for a traveling team, and I didn't want to interfere so my mom and Bill go travel  
while I'm staying with my dad. I love to read in my spare time. I'm also very clumsy, so if you see me fall, you'll know why." That was about all I  
could think about telling him except that I liked him but now probably wasn't the best time.

"Wow you seem very interesting," he smiled, giving me a nod. I blushed a faint shade of pink at his comment. "Here is a little about me. I also  
don't have any siblings as well. I live here with my mom and dad so no complication there. They own a sports shop down the road, as you probably know. I love to play hockey. I am on the hockey team here in Forks. Well, that's all I can think of," he stated. He seemed to gather a small amount of my attention every time his glorious lips moved.

We both took a sip of Dr. Pepper and our eyes met. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an hour but my phone started to ring. My hand shook, spilling some Dr. Pepper onto the ground. My jaw dropped, completely embarrassed of my actions or reflexes. "I'll be right back,"  
I told him, giving him my horrible fake smile. He gave me a nod with a smirk smile. I walked away, heading towards his house with annoyance. I hated to go inside but tried not to show it. I was so happy as we stared into his eyes, but my phone ruined it.

"Hello," I said into the phone. I decided to play casual, instead of anger that I felt.

"Hey I'm in town!" the voice exclaimed. Two words: Jacob Black.

"Oh cool," I said trying to sound happy. I hated Jake so much! We used to  
go out but then I found out how weird he was. After we broke up, his family  
moved to Mississippi.

"I'll only be in to day so I'm coming by our house in about twenty minutes. Bye," he yelled into the phone. I growled, stomping my way back to  
Mike but then I realized he was looking at me. I took in a sigh, walking casually like a lady.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. An old friend is in town," I told him, sounding annoyed so he would comprehend that I hated this.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll see you later, okay?" Mike answered.

"Okay, bye." I ran to my truck so I could get home. I wanted Jake to come and go as fast as possible. I'll just say I have a doctor appointment so he can only stay for about twenty minutes. It's going to be the worst twenty minutes ever.

I got home earlier so I ran into the house to prepare Jake's arrival. I went to the kitchen to grab two cans of sprite for each of us. I heard the  
doorbell ring so I immediately, without a hesitation, ran to the door. But then I fell since I ran too fast, landing on my knees. I groaned, getting  
myself up slowly. I walked to the door, reaching my hand to the doorknob. I gulped, opening the door.

"Hey," I greeted casually. He looked different than the last time I saw him, which shocked me a bit. It wasn't necessarily incredible but it was something.

"Hey Babe," he answered, trying to look sexy. It completely changed when he said "babe".

"Jake I'm over you." I handed him a can of sprite, giving him a serious expression.

"Not for long," he said. Before I knew it, he crushed his lips into mine. He was trying to stick his tongue into my mouth. I tried and tried to push  
away but he was a lot stronger than I am. He must have worked out a lot since he had moved. He used to be a toothpick. After what seemed like year but was probably seconds, he got up off me.

"Are you still over me?" he asked.

"Yes, but now I'm angry. Now leave!" I ordered. He quickly tried to give me another kiss but backed away, slamming the door right in his face.

**MIKE P.O.V.**

I had around fifteen minutes for every thing to be ready before Bella gets here. I wanted to have the conversation on the front porch. It seemed like that would be a comfortable place to talk so she wouldn't see my room.

Now all I have to do is get the drinks and wait for her on the porch.

I poured the Dr. Pepper into a wine glass since we can't actually drink so why not, be cute. I hope she doesn't laugh at me for doing that though.

She pulled into the driveway to see me sitting on the porch with two shimmering wine glasses in my pale hands. I knew I was going to have a great time since it's Bella, the prettiest girl in Forks. She just sat in her driver's seat of her truck and stared into my eyes as I stared back at  
hers.

She broke the intense staring by pulling her metal car keys out of the ignition to get out of the truck. She walked to me closer with her beautiful  
structure at my full screen.

"Hey, what's up Mike," she started the conversation. Michael, don't be nervous, just play cool.

"Nothing much just talking to you," I said as I handed her a wine glass. See Mike; play cool equals her liking you. You can do this.

"Thanks, what's up with Dr. Pepper in a wine glass?" she asked with an alluring smirk. I was afraid of that. Don't show that you're depressed,  
just chuckle along with her.

I let out a soft chuckle that I was hoping she would think was cute.

"So tell me a little something about you, Bella," I told her. It's the purpose of this gathering so might as well get it started.

"Well there isn't much to know, honestly. I don't have any siblings. It's just my dad and I here in Fork's. My mom got remarried to my step dad  
Phil, who is a nice guy. I moved here because he plays Baseball for a traveling team, and I didn't want to interfere so my mom and Bill go travel  
while I'm staying with my dad. I love to read in my spare time. I'm also very clumsy, so if you see me fall, you'll know why," she said. I thought  
she sounded like my perfect girl. I'm nothing compare to her.

"Wow you seem very interesting." I told her. I noticed that she blushed a faint shade of pink at my comment. It was adorable. "Here is a little about me. I also don't have any siblings as well. I live here with my mom and dad so no complication there. They own a sports shop down the road, as you probably know. I love to play hockey. I am on the hockey team here in Forks. Well, that's all I can think of," I stated.

We both took a sip of Dr. Pepper with our eyes met each other's. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an hour but her phone started to ring. I groaned to myself, hoping that she didn't hear me. Why did that cell phone ruined our intense moment?

"I'll be right back," she told me, walking away towards my house for privacy. I was standing there still looking at her, as she seemed rather  
casually. The breeze was hitting my head with my heart beating faster. Think of the next move. Maybe, I should kiss her. That would make it perfect. Wait, this was a friend over thing, not a date. Girls don't like to rush things so keep it slow.

I saw her walking back towards me with no expression on her face. It was mysterious, which got me anxious to see why the person called.

"I'm so sorry I have to go an old friend is in town," She explained with a guilty look on her face. Why does this happen to me? I get interrupted!  
Play cool, Mike.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll see you later, okay?" I answered. I was hoping the "date" as I like to call it would have lasted longer but maybe  
another time.

"Okay, bye." She ran to her truck so she could get home to see her old friend. She drove away from my house with the sound of her car disappearing as she gets far away.

I sighed, picking up both wine glasses and went inside. I had had a pretty nice time looking at her for several minutes. I am looking forward to hanging out more at school or even after school.

**A/N so how did you like it?  
**  
**Reviews are like milk and cookies!! If you Think i should put something in the next chapter leave a review!**


End file.
